theatrefandomcom-20200215-history
Bob the Builder
Synopsis Act I Act II Encore Musical numbers Act I * "Prologue" – Orchestra * "Can We Fix It?" by Paul K. Joyce – Bob and the Gang * "Down Under" by Men at Work – Bob and the Gang * "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper – Wendy and Female Ensemble * "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by Wham! – Bob and Male Ensemble * "Like a Virgin" by Madonna – Wendy and Jenny * "Maneater" by Hall & Oates – Spud and Male Ensemble * "Our Lips Are Sealed" by The Go-Go's – Wendy and Female Ensemble * "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder – J.J. and Male Ensemble * "We Got The Beat" by The Go-Go's – Wendy, Jenny and Female Ensemble * "With or Without You" by U2 – Bob and Spud * "The Tide is High" by Blondie – Mrs. Potts and Female Ensemble * "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" by U2 – Bob and Male Ensemble * "Fame" by Irene Cara – Molly and Ensemble * "Shining Star" by Earth, Wind & Fire – J.J. and Molly * "Vacation" by The Go-Go's – Jenny and Female Ensemble * "Any Way You Want It" by Journey – Wendy, Jenny and Mrs. Potts * "Don't Bring Me Down" by Electric Light Orchestra – Bob, Farmer Pickles and Spud * "A Love So Beautiful" by Roy Orbison – Bob and Wendy * "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey – Full Company Act II * "Entr’acte" – Orchestra * "Celebration" by Kool & the Gang – J.J., Bob and Ensemble * "Head Over Heels" by The Go-Go's – Mrs. Bentley and Female Ensemble * "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith – Jenny and Spud * "Call Me" by Blondie – Wendy and Male Ensemble * "September" by Earth, Wind & Fire – J.J., Molly and Ensemble * "Let's Dance" by David Bowie – Bob, Spud and Mr. Bentley * "Who Can It Be Now?" by Men at Work – Bob and Farmer Pickles * "Morning Train (9 to 5)" by Sheena Easton – Jenny and Ensemble * "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper – Wendy and Farmer Pickles * "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins – Bob and Ensemble * "Africa" by Toto – Bob, Spud, Wendy and the Gang * "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper – Mr. Bentley and Mrs. Bentley * "What a Feeling" by Irene Cara – Wendy and Ensemble * "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega – Bob and the Gang * "The Wedding: True Colors (Reprise) / Time After Time (Reprise) / A Love So Beautiful (Reprise)" by Cyndi Lauper and Roy Orbison – Full Company Encore * "A Love So Beautiful (Curtain Call)" by Roy Orbison – Instrumental * "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Reprise)" by Wham! – All * "Can We Fix It? (Reprise)" by Paul K. Joyce – All Casts Reception Production Awards Category:Musicals Category:Musicals Directory Category:Musicals based on TV series Category:Broadway musicals Category:West End musicals Category:Rock musicals